Everything He Said
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: The sequel to We Will Always Be Best Friends. Things always change in the world of the BAU. But when a death of a brother and drugs make it hard for two of the BAU members to work what could possibly happen? Reid/OC


Everything He Said

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: The sequel to We Will Always Be Best Friends. Things always change in the world of the BAU. But when a death of a brother and drugs make it hard for two of the BAU members to work what could possibly happen? Reid/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own Juniper Evans and her family.

Date Started on: September 1, 2012

Date Finished: September

Previously from We Will Always Be Best Friends.

_Juniper shook her head and scoffed at the memory. She hated it when memories came to her when she really didn't want to be thinking about them. She leaned back on her couch and knew that she was not going to be getting any relaxation time if she kept thinking about memories of her and Spencer. _

_There was a loud rapid knock on her door. _

_She groaned and carefully got up off of the couch only to hear the rapping on her door again. "Hold your horses. I'm coming." She said, as she walked to the door. She opened the door and saw that Spencer was standing there. "What are you doing here. I thought you would be with _Lila_." She said spatting out Lila's name with distaste. She truly hated that woman._

_Spencer thought now or never. He leaned down capturing her lips with his own. _

_Juniper's eyes widened when she felt his lips upon hers in a heated kiss. She never thought that he would be kissing her again after all of this time and the time that he was spending with Lila. She pulled back from him looking up at her best friend in shock. "Spencer... what was that for?" She asked, truly confused of why he had kissed her._

"_Juniper... what Lila said wasn't very kind. I left her."_

"_You left her?"_

"_Yeah... she gave me a choice between her and you..."_

_Juniper looked up at him her emerald green eyes were widened in surprise. He had chose her over the attractive Lila Archer. _

_Spencer leaned forward curling a strand of hair around his finger. "I chose you. I couldn't choose her over you. You are my best friend and I couldn't see my life without you." He whispered to her softly. _

_Juniper's cheeks went red. She knew that her neighbors were probably watching. "Spence... come inside." She said softly. "I wouldn't want my neighbors to think I am something that I am not."_

_Spencer quickly came into her home and made sure that the door was shut behind him. _

_Juniper looked up at him. "Why choose me Spence? She's prettier than me." She said softly, looking away from him after saying that. _

_Spencer placed his finger underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "No... she's not. She may be beautiful, but she is ugly on the inside. Juniper you are beautiful on the inside and out." He told her softly._

_Juniper's eyes locked onto his honey colored eyes. "Spence..." She whispered softly._

_Spencer leaned down a little bit farther and captured her lips once again with his. He was being a bit more bold than he normally would be._

_Juniper's hand shot up to his hair running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "What does this mean?" She asked him softly. _

"_Juniper... please be my girlfriend."_

_Juniper kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away from him smiling a little bit. "Yes." She said softly._

_What was to become of them? She didn't know, but it was worth everything. She could careless what Strauss had to say about this nor did she care what Hotch had to say. This was her life and this is what she truly wanted. She wanted to be with him, but at what costs would it be for them to stay together? _

Chapter 1

Elle's Decision

_It is a mistake to look too far ahead. Only one link of the chain of destiny can be handled at a time. - Winston Churchill_

_August 13, 2006_

Gideon was walking down the stairs seeing Elle, Reid, and Juniper all there.

Elle was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Doesn't anyone go home around here?" Asked Gideon, looking at the three younger agents.

"You're here." Elle said, looking at Gideon.

"Trust me you don't want to label your lives after mine."

Juniper shook her head lightly as Reid was eating some pasta that she had made the night before that they had for dinner. Juniper's blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail for good measure so it wasn't hanging around her neck, clips at odd angels to keep the shorter hairs on her head from brushing up against her neck.

"We got a new case in Dayton, Ohio. Rape victims." J.J said, as she placed the files down onto the table to Elle, Reid, Gideon, and Juniper.

Juniper carefully picked up the file and looked at it. "Serial Rapist?" Juniper asked, raising her eyebrow carefully.

"Call Hotch and Morgan and we will go." Gideon told J.J.

J.J simply nodded her head and went to go and call them.

Juniper let out a sigh and knew that this wasn't going to be easy for them at all. Juniper got up out of her chair and not even touching Reid's shoulder. Cases like this bothered her a lot.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 14, 2006_

_Dayton, Ohio_

Juniper looked out the window of the plane as they flew. She was sitting next to Reid, who was busy reading a book. She had a pair of ear buds in her ears listening to her music.

"They were all college students religious." Gideon said, looking at the photo of the woman that was last raped.

Juniper shook her head. "Religious women... this isn't a normal MO at all for any kind of Rapist.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Elle, Reid, Hotch, and Juniper went to the hospital to talk to the latest victim.

Reid was slightly nervous of being there since they were dealing with a rapist.

Juniper noticed that Reid wasn't fairing well with being around this latest victim. Juniper grabbed onto his arm lightly giving it a small squeeze letting him know that it was alright. Juniper released his arm to talk to the woman. "I promise that this will be over as fast as possible."

"I want you to listen to this and see if the man sounds familiar to you." Hotch told the rape victim.

The woman listened to it. "He sounded more shy. He stuttered a lot. What is the point of listening to the tape and how he sounds?"

"On the phone they can rehearse what they say and in person they can be more shy and out of place." Reid told her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Alright I want you all to get some rest. We have a long day a head of us." Hotch told them.

Juniper gathered her bags up and made sure that she had everything. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked with the others.

Reid noticed that Elle had stopped. "Juni you go on a head and I will catch up." He told her.

Juniper looked at Reid and knew that he wasn't lying to her. "Oh alright." She said softly, looking at him. She knew that Reid was worried about Elle and she was too, but Reid was looking too far into this at the moment. Juniper walked to her room and unlocked the door. She had told Hotch in the past that it would be easier if her and Reid shared a room.

Juniper began placed her things down onto the second twin bed and opened up her suitcase to unpack some of the things that were in there. She grabbed her night clothes for the night.

Reid opened the door and came into the room. He looked at his girlfriend and saw that she was already unpacking some of her clothes. Reid walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

Juniper looked over her shoulder. "Hey... what was wrong with Elle?" She asked softly, looking up at him. She had to admit that she liked his geeky side with the large glasses. She wouldn't dare tell him that though because regardless of which way he was with glasses or without she loved him.

"She seems off don't you think?" Reid asked her softly, into the side of her neck.

Juniper looked at her boyfriend. "I know she seems a bit off, but she still is coming back from being shot by a man who made all of our lives a living hell for two days. Two long days that we will never get back." She turned and looked into his eyes. "It's alright for us to be worried about her. You can go and check in on her if you are so worried about her then you can tell me how it went with her."

Reid smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I will go and check on her." He told her softly. Reid left to go and check on Elle.

Juniper went back to unpacking her bags. She finished unpacking and grabbed one of her favorite books and decided to go and read her favorite book until Reid had returned to the hotel room for the night.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer looked at his girlfriend who was sitting in the hotel room that they were staying in for the case that they were working on. Spencer's face had written worry across it. He was concerned about Elle. He saw that she was reading a book one of his favorites. "Juni..." He said softly as he walked over to her and curled up onto the couch with her.

"What is it Spence?" She asked softly, placing the book down carefully on her lap to look at him.

"I'm worried about Elle." He told her softly resting his head on her shoulder.

Juniper's face went red feeling his head on her shoulder. "Spence... we are in the middle of a case and we can't be doing this." She told him softly.

"I know..."

Juniper let out a sigh. "I know you're worried about Elle... you aren't the only one." She told him softly. "Do you want me to go in and talk to her?"

"Would you?"

Juniper smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I will." She said softly nuzzling the side of his neck causing his face to flush. "I'll go and check on her now Spence..."

Spencer moved away from her to allow her to get up off of the couch and go to see Elle.

Juniper got off of the couch and leaves their room to go and talk to Elle about what had happened when they worked on the Fisher King case and she had gotten shot. Juniper knocked on the door.

Elle opened the door. "Don't tell me Reid told you to come and check on me." She told the younger woman.

Juniper shook her head. "No, Elle he didn't. I was worried about you too." She told the older woman softly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not." She told the younger woman allowing her to come into the room.

Juniper came into the room. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Elle looked at the younger woman. "About as well as I can after being shot." She told the younger agent. "I don't how you could return after two weeks of being away."

Juniper laughed lightly. "It took a lot of guts for me to do so." She told the older woman. "Besides there are people to help out. You need to talk it out in order to get past anything." Juniper ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "It helps with the healing. Time heals all wounds Elle even if it does leave a scar on us."

Elle took a seat in her chair that she was sitting in before as Juniper took a seat right across from her. "You and Reid seem pretty close." She said softly to the younger woman.

Juniper looked up quickly and she didn't know whether or not she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak. "We're best friends." She told the older woman knowing that she wouldn't ask anything more than that.

"It seems more than that though." She told the younger woman. "You two seem so happy around one another. It makes others think that there is something else going on."

Juniper shook her head. "Well there is nothing else going on between us." She told the older woman. She hoped that Elle wouldn't push it any. "He has helped me through many things in the past and he will continue to do so. He's my best friend Elle. That is one of the ways that I have gotten through everything." She let out a tired sigh.

"You should go and get some rest. You've been up for a while."

Juniper nodded her head. "Have a good night Elle." She said, as she stood up.

"You have a good night too."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper came back into the room and saw Reid was reading one of her books. "Spence..." She said softly to him. "I thought you wouldn't be reading one of my books." She shook her head lightly.

Reid looked up from his book and looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was just..."

"I know you are reading one of my books." She said as she walked over to him.

"How did it go with Elle?"

Juniper simply let out a sigh. "I think she might be losing it slowly." She said, as she sat down next to him curling up her long legs underneath her.

"So we have the right to worry."

Juniper nodded her head slowly biting the inside of her lip. "Yes, we have the right to worry." She said softly, as she laid her head on his bony shoulder which to her wasn't boney more like a pillow to her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 15, 2006_

The next morning Juniper and Reid show up early at the police station.

Juniper hated the idea of showing up to work early the next morning after not getting much sleep even though Reid had tried to help her out in getting some sleep. She knew that this wasn't going to be their best case since it was a man that was probably working in the area and knew that women wanted to try and get pregnant to have a baby. Juniper felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Reid had a cup of coffee in his hand for her.

"Here. You look like you're going to need it." He said to her softly.

Juniper took the coffee from him and took a sip from the steaming cup. Her nose scrunched up. She hated this kind of coffee. It tasted like crap. She knew why Morgan called Police Station coffee crappy. It wasn't made properly. "Thanks." She told him softly as they began their work for the day.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 16, 2006_

"Elle we are going to be using you as bait." Hotch told the brown haired woman of their crew.

Juniper turned her head upon hearing Hotch tell Elle that. She couldn't help, but worry about how Elle was going to handle this task. She knew that after Elle had been shot this case wasn't going to be easy on her period. "Hotch sir..." Juniper said softly looking at their leader.

"What is it Evans?" He asked the younger woman. He saw the look on her face. He knew right away that Juniper was worried about what was going on.

"Are you sure that you are making the right choice... sending Elle in there I mean." She said softly, as she bit the inside of her lip. She hoped that she wasn't making the mistake of asking Hotch about sending Elle in.

"I know what I am doing Evans. I would send you in, but you don't fit the profile. You aren't old enough to deal with this kind of case."

Juniper's eyes shot up to him. "Excuse me sir? Is there supposed to be a moral behind that?" She said, trying not to get mad at her boss. She understood why Hotch was sending Elle in there since Elle had fit the profile more than what she did. Juniper was too young age wise.

"Sorry Evans... You know you don't fit the profile." He told the younger woman knowing that he had made the wrong choice of words.

Juniper nodded her head in understanding. "It's fine Hotch." She said softly, as she turned to walk out the door to meet up with Reid. She saw him leaning against the rail of the stair case and she walked down the stairs her high heeled boots clicked on the cement stairs. She looked at Reid and bit the inside of her lip a little bit.

Reid turned his head and looked up at Juniper. "I heard you coming." He told her, a lopsided smile graced his lips.

Juniper laughed lightly. "I should have known to change shoes..." She said, as she finished walking down a few of the stairs that were left. She stood next to him.

"You always wear those. They are your favorite shoes."

Juniper laughed lightly. "Well yeah even though that a member of this team keeps threatening to throw them away." She shook her head lightly thinking of the bubbly tech analyst back in Quantico.

Reid laughed lightly at the thought of Garcia throwing Juniper's high heeled knee high boots away when she got her hands on them. "Well they are fairly old aren't they? You had them since you started at the BAU didn't you?"

Juniper bit the inside of her lip thinking about what he had said. "Yeah, but I still love them. They never go out of style like Garcia thinks. Besides I thought you liked it when I wore these shoes?" She asked, looking at him with a smirk gracing her lips. She saw his face go red. She saw his lips moving trying to form words, but the words were never formed. "Come on Spence. We're supposed to get back inside. Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon are going with Elle to make sure that she doesn't freak out on this case."

Reid let out a sigh and followed her up the stairs. He knew that she was right. They were to sit back with J.J and wait for them to return.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper head was on her hand. She tired not to fall asleep. She was way past the point of passing out. She could only hope that she didn't fall asleep when they had returned to the police station.

Reid came up to her and shook her shoulder lightly.

Juniper looked up at him. "What?" She asked tiredly.

"Hotch called." He told her softly. He looked down at her and saw how tired that she really looked. He could only hope that she would get some sleep. "He said Elle panicked. They are bringing him."

Juniper let out a sigh. "I had a feeling that this would happen. She should have went through with the plan that Hotch and Gideon had together."

Reid ran his hand through his hair. "I knew that she was going to do this."

"I should have been the one that did this mission."

Reid looked at her. "You wouldn't have broken down?"

"No..." She told him softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Hotch had ordered Juniper and the others to go home for the night. They had released the man that Elle had lost her cool. This night hadn't gone as well as that they had planned it to.

Reid nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose.

Juniper laughed lightly. "Spence... are you sure you want to be doing this when our colleagues are right next to us?" Juniper asked, turning to look at him. Her green eyes sparkled with mischievously.

"I wouldn't care if they walked in on us."

"Spencer Walter Reid." She scolded him lightly. "Did you hit your head?"

Reid laughed lightly. "No Juniper Renee Evans." He said poking a little bit of fun with her.

There was a knock on the door.

Juniper slowly got up off of the couch and went to see who was at the door. She opened the door and saw Morgan standing there. "Morgan... what's wrong?"

"Elle... she's not here."

Juniper turned towards Reid.

Reid quickly got up off of the couch. "We got to find her."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper turned the car sharply down one of the alleys getting to the place where Hotch and the others had been called in.

Reid held onto the bar that was on his side of the car. "Remind me not to allow you to drive when you're tired."

Juniper scoffed. "Well then let's hope that this doesn't happen again." She said, as she sharply turned the wheel causing the tires of the car going down to the spot where the gun shot had been heard. She put the car into park.

The two of them got out of the car and ran to see Elle being put into the police car.

Juniper's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was seeing a friend of her's being put into the back of the police car. She had murdered the man that was their unsub who had been raping women left and right. She heard what the cop had said about Elle being released in the morning.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Reid watched Juniper carefully and saw that she was upset. "Juni..." He said to her softly. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Spence this is my fault. I should have gone out." She said softly.

"Juni... this wasn't your fault. This was bound to happen."

Juniper looked down at the floor.

"Juni... what Elle did was her choice. There was nothing that you could have done to stop her from doing that." He told her softly.

Juniper turned and faced him. "I know."

The both of them knew that Elle's choice was going to weigh heavily on their mind no matter what they did.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 1 of Everything He Said. Let me know what you think.


End file.
